


Complications

by Lostinthemuggleworld (centrumpermanebit)



Category: The Host (2013), The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrumpermanebit/pseuds/Lostinthemuggleworld
Summary: Months after the events of the book, Wanderer starts to hear another voice in her head. This time, she's not sure if there really is someone else there with her or if she's just losing her mind.
Relationships: Ian O'Shea/Wanderer, Jamie Stryder & Wanderer, Jared Howe/Melanie Stryder, Melanie Stryder & Wanderer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. No proofreading, we post like men. 
> 
> I just finished rereading this book for the first time in like ten years and had a need to write this. I'm not sure how long it will be but I just wanted to post this first snippet to see if this fandom is still alive.

The first time it happens, I convince myself that it’s just my imagination. It’s a completely routine raid, I’m shopping in the store while Melanie, Ian and Jared wait outside in the van. 

My new body was turning a few more heads than I was used to but not because it aroused suspicion. Instead, I was offered assistance lifting heavy items into the cart or reaching items on the higher shelves. Whilst I didn’t fear being around other Souls like the humans did, any extra attention made me a little nervous. The Souls and humans seemed to agree that this new body couldn’t do anything for itself and it was difficult to swallow my irritation at being made feel like an invalid and accept the well-meaning but misguided help. 

I turned down an aisle I normally wouldn’t have ventured into in order to avoid more helpful souls and found myself admiring the bright coloured toys and clothes designed especially for children lining the shelves. There were so many options, the shelves bursting with everything from dolls to science kits and I was reminded of the human child with Soul parents I had seen when I had still been bonded to Mel.

I made my way down the aisle, glancing at the items but not slowing my steps as I headed for the front of the store and sweet release of the exit when something bright pink caught my eye.

 _Pretty_ , I thought of the stuffed toy unicorn.

I froze. Had that been my thought? For a moment it had seemed like it was coming from somewhere else and though it sounded like me, it also sounded… young.

Hello? I probed gently in my mind, searching for any trace of the thought or its owner. I was met with only silence, unable to sense another presence at all. 

I shook my head and made my way calmly out to the van, telling myself that it must have been my own thought after all. Perhaps it had been a childish reflex leftover from Pet.

Once the van was loaded, I climbed into the backseat beside Ian and I could sense his surprise when I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

“Wanda, are you alright? Did something happen?” He asked softly, words laced with concern. 

I was grateful for the fact that he knew I would have told them if something had really gone wrong and so he was keeping his voice low enough that Mel and Jared wouldn’t be able to overhear from the front of the van. It was likely that he thought taking from the Souls without giving anything back to the community was bothering me again, as it so often did, and I wasn’t going to correct that assumption.

If Melanie had still been in my head I knew she wouldn’t have classified that as lying but I still felt a wave of guilt for not immediately sharing my fear and the way just the possibility of sharing this new body with another had so deeply shaken me.

“I’m tired,” I replied, which was true but certainly not the truth.

Ian held me to him and I closed my eyes, hoping to lose myself in the comfort of his embrace and forget about the trip to the store if only for a moment.

“Let’s head back,” Ian called, raising his voice so that Jared could hear him.

“Back? I thought we were staying in a motel and hitting a few more stores tomorrow.” Jared sounded rightfully confused by the sudden change in plans. 

I didn’t want to be an inconvenience, not when they were all risking themselves to come with me on these trips and I opened my mouth to tell Ian I was fine to continue on. It was then that I felt Melanie’s eyes on me.

I opened my own eyes, meeting her gaze where she was leaning between the seats, twisted awkwardly against the safety belt to look at me. Whilst I might have been able to cling to Ian and let him draw his own conclusions, I knew there was no hiding the fear and misery in my eyes from Mel. Our year together had the lasting effect of her often knowing me better than I knew myself.

I could see shock quickly cross her face before she controlled her expression as she took in the change in my demeanor. She tilted her head slightly to one side and I knew that she was scanning through her memories of the last few hours to try and pinpoint the source of my distress. 

“You heard the man, Jared. Home it is,” she said, finally turning back around in her seat after what felt like an eternity of her scrutinising gaze on me.  
She must have given him a look that told him she wasn’t going to be discussing the issue further because he didn’t voice any further protest.

***

Later, when they have unpacked the supplies and I am curled up in bed with Ian, I can’t seem to stop myself from searching in my mind again. Eventually I must have fallen asleep doing so because I woke to dawn light streaming into the cave. Ian is already awake and when I roll over to face him, he smiles and greets me with a kiss.  
I feel my face flush with heat, a sensation I am still getting used to. This body flushes not just from embarrassment but for all sorts of emotions and Ian seems to get a kick out of finding new ways to coax it out. 

With the distance of sleep and the distraction offered by Ian’s lips, I don’t think about the voice in the store. At least, not until I hear it again.


End file.
